After a hydrocarbon well has been drilled, it may go through a completion process in which the borehole is cased and a production tree, also referred to in the art as a Christmas tree, is coupled to the borehole casing. The production tree and other parts of a production string may incorporate various valves that would be desirable to test. Such valves that are located in hazardous or inaccessible environments may be difficult to test.